Halloween Klisses
by totallygilmore
Summary: Kurt begins an argument with Blaine over their Halloween costumes. Apparently, Prince William and Harry Potter don't coordinate. Klaine Halloween fluff!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Glee_. I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

><p>"<em>What <em>are you wearing?" Kurt asked Finn.

The six-foot-three dark haired, teenage boy shrugged, looking down at what was supposed to be his costume.

"Rachel made it. She's in a sewing class this semester," the Hudson boy began to explain, "She said that we were going to be—well, I don't actually remember—but it was some fictional Broadway couple or something."

Kurt's eyes widen, as he fasted his crown.

"I've seen just as much musical theatre as Rachel has and I have _never _seen that costume, or something like it, _ever _before."

The awkwardly tall boy shrugged once more.

"She's my girlfriend and I love her. I am wearing it to make her happy," Finn explained.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"_Whatever_," the fashion-forward boy mumbled, "Who are you guys meeting up with?"

Finn picked up his bag.

"Mike and Tina," Finn responded, "Brittany and Santana are going with some foreign exchange student that is staying at Brittany's house and Quinn and Puck are taking Beth trick-or-treating."

"Well, have fun," Kurt said, eyeing the awful costume again.

Finn left the living room of the Hudson-Hummel home, trudging towards the foyer.

Kurt snickered as Finn left the room. Then, he began busying himself with his bag for trick-or-treating as well as making sure that Carole had enough candy for the trick-or-treaters.

Truthfully, after a certain age, you were not really supposed to go door to door trick-or-treating. If most high school teenagers went t trick-or-treating on Halloween without a little brother, sister, cousin, or a kid they babysat, they would quickly be turned away at the door by annoyed adults, who had only gotten enough candy for younger kids. In Lima, however, the rule was far from in place. In all honesty, it used to be established—when they were much younger—, but as the years went on, Lima residents gave up on it. If adults refused to give the teenagers of Lima, Ohio candy, most would just come back later—usually to egg or T.P. their house. It was quite an advantage for Kurt, because the future fashion mogul in him loved the whole aspect of dressing up in costumes.

_Ding, dong!_, the doorbell rang, snapping Kurt out his thoughts.

He heard the chattering of voices—Finn and Blaine's—as he pushed himself off his sitting position on the couch.

"—and he just went soaring into the end zone!"

"I know, dude! And that pass—"

Kurt shook his head, chuckling softly, as he overheard, the two guys talking about the major football game that had been on the day before. It was to be expected, the two were completely obsessed with the sport.

"Finn, _honestly, _can't you ever—_Blaine Everett Anderson, what are you wearing_?"

Kurt's eyes were fixed on Blaine's costume. They were supposed to coordinate—find a common theme. And Blaine was—well, Blaine was standing in the entry way of the Hummel-Hudson home in a black robe with huge, black circle-rimmed glasses, a red and yellow scarf, and a black robe. Kurt was the royal king of Kurtdom (or _Prince William_, to anyone who asked). Blaine was _Harry_ freakin' _Potter, _

The dark-haired, Anderson boy looked down at his robe and then back-up at his boyfriend.

"Well, you said that you were Prince William or something, so I tried to come up with something similar."

"How is _Harry Potter, _with his Hufflepuff scarf _similar_?" Kurt snapped slightly.

Blaine thought for a minute, looking around the room.

"Well, _actually, _it's a Gryffindor scarf. Harry's in the house of Gryffindor," the former-Warbler began, trying to avoid the glare from his boyfriend, "And for starters, both of our costume characters are British."

Kurt heard Finn chuckle. As soon as he shot him a look, though, Finn went quiet, before mumbling something about how he was going to leave now to go meet Rachel.

As soon as Finn made his way out the front door, Kurt turned and made his way back into the living room, Blaine trailing behind him.

"When I said I was Prince William and that I wanted to coordinate, I was at least thinking that you would dress up as Harry or walk around with magazines or posters of Kate or Pippa-something _remotely _royal!" the counter-tenor informed Blaine, as he plopped down onto the couch.

Blaine smiled.

"Well, _technically_, I _am _Harry," Blaine replied, a bit smug.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Wipe _that _smug smile off your face, _Blaine Anderson_! This is a _serious _issue—it could impact _any _chance of career I could have in fashion after my ten year stint on Broadway—in which I will out run Rachel, will probably starting a family with Finn, shortly after her run of her fifth year on Broadway," the Hummel boy rambled, "If someone like _Kelly Cutrone_ sat this, I could _never _live it down and I would _never _have a future in fashion industry after _that_! I would be stuck home with _our _kid, as you worked extra jobs to support us!"

Blaine plopped down on the couch next to his melodramatic boyfriend, putting his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"_Babe_, even _if_ Kelly Cutrone were to _Lima, Ohio_, which I would sincerely doubt would _ever _happen—I _highly _doubt the un-coordination of Halloween costumes would have _any _impact on your future, post Broadway fashion-career," Blaine informed him, trying to calm him down, "And _trust me_, if _anyone's _career in the fashion industry would be jeopardized by a Halloween costume, it would be _Finn's_—or really more _Rachel's_. I honestly do _not _know what she was thinking making that costume."

It was silent for a moment. Then, Kurt smiled, chuckling. That was true—Finn's costume was _awful_.

Kurt and Blaine's conversation was interrupted by the slamming of the front door, and the stomping of footsteps. All of which actions belonged to Finn, who, within a matter of seconds, appeared in the hall next to the living room.

Finn raised his hands in the air, and then huffed.

"_She gave me the wrong outfit!_" the quarterback of the William McKinley High School football team explained, slightly infuriated, "She said it was an accident and that _this _outfit was part of a go-green, recycling project for her sewing class! I at least _wish _she would have told me a head of time! And, _then, _she proceeded to tell me that she ended up _buying _her outfit! _Ugh!_"

Blaine tried his best to mask his laughter, as Kurt reached out for the home phone, which was next to the two boys, on the side table, and once he picked it up, he threw it at Finn, who caught it.

"Why are you giving me _this_?" Finn questioned, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, staring at the phone in his hand.

Kurt shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"_Trust me_, in fifteen minutes you will be calling Rachel to apologize for getting mad at her."

Finn rolled his eyes, took the phone, and then marched up the stairs, to his room.

That is when something Finn had said, just moments ago, came back to Kurt.

_Wish. _

_Wishes…_

Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Wizards can do spells and granted wishes and stuff like that, _right?_" the counter-tenor asked.

Blaine nodded slightly.

"Kind of. Well, no, more spells, _actually._ Why?"

Kurt smiled, moving closer to Blaine.

"_Because,_" Kurt murmured, his lips hovering over Blaine's, "I have one _special _wish—or request. Something _anyone_—but most _especially_ a _wizard—_can grant."

Blaine chuckled.

"I think even without wizard powers, I can grant that one."

And with that, the whole trick-or-treating plan slowly faded away as the two become quite comfortable on the couch as they kissed into the Halloween night.

* * *

><p><strong>Random cute, fluffy Klaine Halloween fluff! I thought of this last night and I knew I <strong>_**had **_**to write this! :)**

**Happy Halloween my fellow Klaine fans and writers! And you know what is better than getting candy—getting **_**reviews!**_** :)**

**Please review! **


End file.
